Tatakau no Boku
by Aoi Tenma
Summary: Kana has enroled in Domino High, yet without a purpose... A journey which has no end but will later guide everyone to an unforeseen destiny... SetoOC Rated for future violence
1. Shotaimen

Chibi Varon: Mou, another story?  
  
DDA: Pretty muchly so....Anyway!! Konnichiwa!! Atashi wa Dark Demon angel, O genki desu ka? (Hello!! I am Dark Demon Angel, how are you?) Yes....I may be teaching Japanese from now on...  
  
Chibi Noa: Demo...aren't you suppose to be busy?  
  
DDA: Etou....I don't have homework anymore, I have nothing else to do, & the place where I work is closed today....  
  
Chibi Malik: Hey!! Guessies!!  
  
Chibi Noa/Varon & DDA: Nani?  
  
Chibi Malik: I met someone who looks like me, 'cept he's bigger!!  
  
DDA: Shimata....What happened?  
  
Chibi Malik: He screamed, & said something about DDA's gunna have some explanations to do...  
  
Chibi Varon: I don't believe you  
  
*Enter the REAL Malik here*  
  
Malik: DDA!!! Why the hell did I find a smaller version of myself just now!!  
  
Chibi Varon: HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF RA!!! WHAT THE HELL??!!!  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Chibi Varon: I mean.... Wow.  
  
DDA: Ill explain later...On with the story!! Ikuzo!!  
  
Malik: Chotto Matte-- Damn... She started...  
  
**************  
  
"So this is the place..."  
  
A girl whispered to herself. She walked towards the school, her school case gripped in her hands as she reached the building. She entered the Principal's office, & was greeted by a chubby man around his 40s.  
  
"Okay....Here is your class schedule & your classroom, will you be able to find it or should I come with you?"  
  
The principal asked the girl.  
  
"Iie, daijobu dayo....I'll find it myself"  
  
"Okay then, but let Ms. Haesara come with you, she's your homeroom guardian"  
  
He replied her as she took her papers & left the office with a brown haired woman, who wore a pair of glasses.  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
"Did you hear? There's a new student coming to our school!"  
  
"Really? Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know...I didn't get a chance to know much..."  
  
The students in class 1-B bickered. But for our 16 year-old CEO, he didn't really care about it as he reads his book, ignoring the noise the class is making, until the teacher came in.  
  
"Class, we have a new student, please welcome..."  
  
"Kana. Harukaze Kana"  
  
The girl filled in for her. The boys gazed at her, she had a long purple- blue hair, with a bang almost covering half her face, partialy hiding her face while the other is tucked behind her ears. She also had cardinal-red eyes that is revealed lazily but with a hint of glare, & a light tan-peach skin. Seto caught a glimpse of her, but couldn't care less & continued his reading. She sat down on the desk next to Kaiba, & started the class...  
  
KAIBA'S POV  
  
It was after school & I walked out of the class, & was greeted by a red- eyed girl. She didn't say anything, but walked pass me & when she was passing me, I had a strange sudden nervous feeling as her arm slightly came in contact with mine, I couldn't quite understand the feeling...Part of it was fear, but why? She walked on pass me, a drip of sweat ran down my cheeks. I looked back, only to be greeted with Harukaze's retreating figure, it seems like she didn't feel anything...  
  
I made my way to the gates, when Ushio & his gang confronted me there...It was late after school, so not much people were in the area anymore. Looking at me with glary eyes, he motioned me to 'talk' to him...although I knew very well what he wanted to do after that time I beat him to a pulp during lunch. Long story....Anyway, they surrounded me at the back of the school, where I was blocked. I prepare myself to destroy them again, when.....  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Kana entered in right in the middle of their 'confrontation', she walked over to the soda machine that happens to be there & brought a fuji apple can juice. The boys froze as she took the can & caught a glimpse of them, cold sweat broke out from Ushio & his gang, when she said....  
  
"Yo"  
  
They all fell down anime style. (Gee...that was a really nice thing to say during a fight, isn't it? .;;) She then walked over to them & spoke again.  
  
"Hey, no violence in schools. You know that, don't you?"  
  
She stated calmly. Ushio & the gang let go of Seto's colar & glared at her, when she shook the unopened can & flicked the can open in front of them, where the apple soda drink splashed all over the three boys (Excluding Seto. You do the maths) They then ran away, in their soaked uniform, leaving behind a threat.  
  
"WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
She said to herself.  
  
"I thought you said no violence in schools"  
  
Seto finally said.  
  
"I didn't use any form of violence, for your information"  
  
She replied coldly, her cardinal red eyes looking at Seto through her back. Seto glared at the Purple-blue haired girl as she walks away, drinking the remains of her 'weapon'.  
  
"I didn't ask for your help"  
  
She stopped, but didn't turn around & replied,  
  
"I didn't offer for my help"  
  
#*#*#*#*##*#*#  
  
Malik: Well?  
  
Chibi Malik: *Is glomping his real version*  
  
Malik: Get off me!!  
  
Chibi Varon: VARON TSUMANAI!!!  
  
DDA: STOP SAYING THAT!!  
  
Chibi Varon: VAAAAROOOOON TSUUUMAANAAAII!! Tsumanai-tsumanai- tsumanai!!!TSUMANAI!! Varon tsumanai!!  
  
Malik: I'm outta here...No way am I gonna be one of your muse *Shoves chibi Malik off him*  
  
Chibi Noa: DDA, do you suppose I have a bigger version like malik?  
  
Chibi Varon: Varon tsumanai!  
  
DDA: Umm....Bigger yes...But in general, Noa-chan, he's also a kid...  
  
Chibi Varon: Varon tsumanai!!  
  
DDA: How the hell did my Varon-pooh have a chibi version of himself sounding like Marion Phauna from Shaman King? Ugh...Anyway...See ya!  
  
Tsumanai: Bored, boring. So Varon tsumanai basicly means Varon is bored.  
  
Harukaze Kana: Okay, here in Japan we usualy use our family name before our real names.... Like Yuugi Mutou becomes Mutou Yuugi  
  
Iie, daijobu dayo: No, it's alright  
  
Harukaze: Right... Basicly "Haru" means spring, & kaze means "Wind". So the name Harukaze means Spring wind. 


	2. Monoguruoshii Dei

oNote: In this story, I'll be using the dub names instead of the original, since most people know them more than their nihongo namae (Japanese names)  
  
***Intermezzo*******  
  
Chibi Varon: WAAAAAAAAAAII!!!! TSU-MA-NAI !!!! VARON TSUMANAI!!!!!  
  
DDA: Onegai... Urasai... -_-;;  
  
Chibi Marik: The mini cloning muse of DDA has finally started to rub off her back... Whatever that means...  
  
Chibi Noa: *Whistles innocently*  
  
Chibi Marik: -_- what did you do?  
  
Chibi Noa: What? ^_^  
  
Chibi Marik: Spill it.  
  
Chibi Noa: Fine...-_- I screwed up Varon's genetic code while he was in the middle of his creating process...  
  
Chibi Marik: Make sure you don't tell DDA =_=;;  
  
Chibi Noa: I won't ^_^  
  
Chibi Varon: Varon tsumanai!  
  
DDA: CAN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING ELSE??!!!  
  
Chibi Varon: Fine. Do you in any way have an ability to calibrate a character's personality matrix? Because in a way we all have a character inside, in which we need to control by using our hidden charismatic reaction that reacts to our most negative emotion. There.  
  
DDA: O_O  
  
~~blah blah blah~~= dream  
  
[Thought]= thinking  
  
******Intermezzo end*********************  
  
~~"Onee-sama!!!!"  
  
"Ki...rito..."  
  
"Oneesama!! Shikarishite!! I'm going to get help now!!"  
  
"Iie... Damme... Kirito, akiramenai"  
  
"Oneesama...."  
  
.........  
  
"ONEESAMAA--"~~  
  
"--AAAAA!!!"  
  
Kana shouted as she wakes up from her dream. Her one arm stretched out into the air, her eyes wide open in fear while drenched in cold sweat. She softened expression, & relaxed her arms.  
  
"Kuso... What the hell is with that dream?!"  
  
She screamed to herself. She got up from her bed, & looked at her clock, which reads exactly 5:26am.  
  
"Still early... Doshite watashi?"  
  
With that, she got up & took a shower & drank an espresso.  
  
AT SCHOOL....  
  
"........"  
  
"Harukaze..."  
  
"............."  
  
"Harukaze?"  
  
"....................."  
  
"HARUKAZE!!!!"  
  
The coach shouted in her face. She looked up & saw her coach's weird stuck up, angry face, and stared at it for some, and...  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She finally broke the moment of silence. The coach fell down anime style, & with a vein blinking on her head, shouted:  
  
"HARUKAZE KANA!! CONCENTRATE ON THE LESSON!!! NOW GO TO TEAM A & PLAY BALL!!!!!"  
  
Spit coming out of the coach's mouth, she just stared half-eyed & wiped her face, then proceeded with her instruction. Her opposing teams dribbled towards her, pass her, & went her way towards the ring. But when she was ready to shoot, she didn't have any ball to shoot...  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
Kana said, while running towards her opponent's ring. Two girls faced her off; she passed them with a back turn & gave the ball to her comrade. She ran towards the ring, & as she reaches the two-point line, her comrade gave her the ball where she then dribbled backwards from the rest of her opponents & made her way for a three-point shot. She then went back for defense.  
  
Te`a watched the play from the sides, & blinked at the new girl's performances.  
  
[She's gonna have a lot of coaches running after her for her skill...]  
  
She thought to herself. Sports ended, & the girls went back to each of their classes, likewise for the boys & their sports class. As a certain CEO sat in his seat, he looked next to him & saw that Harukaze wasn't in her seat, which was suppose to be next to him.  
  
[Where is she...?]  
  
Kaiba thought to himself.  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
At the school's rooftop, a purple-blue haired girl lay down gazing at the white clouds above her, her arms behind her head, cushioning it. She then crossed her legs, put an open book over her face, & drifted off for a nap....  
  
1/2 AN HOUR LATER....  
  
Break time, to be exact.  
  
"Hey Yugi, how about we have lunch at the school roof? The class is gettin' pretty crowded & I can't hear myself talk!!"  
  
Joey suggested, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Sure!! Hey guys, you 'coming?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
They agreed, & made their way to the school roof. As they got there, they were greeted with a girl lying lazily with a book covering her face, peacefully napping.  
  
"Damn, the place's taken"  
  
Joey stated first & prepares to leave when...  
  
RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGG!!!!!!!  
  
Goes the bell. But the girl didn't flinch; she just lay there, peaceful. Seeing this Yugi went up to her to wake her up, to inform her that class will start. He shook her raised elbow, but didn't wake up. He then took the book covering her face, in hopes of her waking up from the sudden brightness. But nothing worked.  
  
"I think she's dead guys..."  
  
Tristan stated.  
  
"Naaah!!! You just need a way with waking her up. Watch & learn, Tristan"  
  
With that, Joey grinned & bent down & gripped the girl's left *Chest*. Slowly, she woke up & saw a hand. A hand on her chest. A hand in which she scanned up to find it was a guy's. And did I mention that it was a hand on her chest?  
  
(..............................)  
  
*Glare*  
  
(...................)  
  
*Glare*  
  
(..........)  
  
*Glare*  
  
(...)  
  
Flocks of pigeons flew away, & the wind swayed against the tree's leaves, making the green leaves drop from its branch, from its cool, fresh atmosphere, giving the place a cold yet gentle breeze.  
  
AT THE SCHOOL....  
  
Student 1: Was that an earthquake?  
  
Student 2: It definitely was... The window was shaking....  
  
Random students: *Bickers about the 'earthquake'*  
  
WHERE YUGI & CO. IS....  
  
"I'm watching, but I'm not learning"  
  
Tristen said, finally breaking the long silence. Joey lay on the ground, jaw opened wide & out of place, blood coming out from his mouth, not to mention he's trying to grip his stomach in pain, but failed to do so for his hands & arms are numb & wouldn't do what he commands. The girl gave him a final kick on his back, & left the "body" at the "scene".  
  
"She had every right to do that though. Now Joey, listen from a girl, to a woman... Her body is a sacred & pure treasure; compare it with an angel & her wings. Understand?"  
  
Te`a lectured the half-dead Joey.  
  
"Big Brother, Te`a's right... you really messed up by waking her like that"  
  
Serenity added.  
  
"Not to mention, Women become extremely strong & frightening when facing things they don't like."  
  
Duke also added. Te`a & Serenity glared at the raven-haired boy, & he stepped back from their fiery eyes. (Damn... Serenity's being OOC like that, dontcha think?^_^) With no choice, Tristan & Yugi dragged Joey's dissembled body back to class, Bakura, Duke, Serenity & Te`a following behind.  
  
"You're back, huh?"  
  
Seto said to Kana. After the words fell out of his mouth, he couldn't help but think [Where did that come from?] He didn't expect to get much answer from the cold, silent girl, but couldn't stop thinking about the strange feelings he's been getting whenever he's around her.  
  
Or when she's not with him.  
  
Yesterday, as soon as Kana left him, a rush of uneasiness flows through him. And the way she replied him, the way she turns her back, & the way she talks... Just makes her seem more closed, mysterious, unpredictable....  
  
"So I am"  
  
She finally said. Seto broke out from his thoughts, & looked at her. By now she's just looking at the board, resting her chin on her palm & just as he wanted to say something to her, the teacher came in.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL.....  
  
"Harukaze-san?"  
  
"Hai...?"  
  
Kana looked behind her, while passing by the tennis field to find a man wearing a tennis shirt with a whistle around his neck. Kana has already changed from her uniform to a plain shirt & a pair of brown canvas pants, with one of her hand in the pocket of her trench coat, & the other holding the school case.  
  
"Harukaze-san, I want to make a proposal to you, I've seen the way you do sports, although it was only a brief moment. Please think about it, I want you to join our volleyball team"  
  
"Sorry. I'm not interested"  
  
With that, she left leaving the coach to remind to think it over. She walked on to exit the school, but was confronted by another coach, her gym teacher to be exact. She said the exact same thing, except she was proposing for the Basketball club, but Kana rejected like previously done.  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
Joey said to Yugi & Tristan behind the walls. They all saw what has happened, & decided to follow & spy on her.  
  
Well, JOEY wanted to spy on her.  
  
Right, he still had something against her when she... "Massacred" him. Kana finally exited the school after 4 proposals from coaches & captains of different types of clubs, without realizing she was being followed. She walked on, & made her way to a flower shop & brought white roses.  
  
"What do you suppose those are for?"  
  
Yugi asked.  
  
"Dunno, Yug. We just have to keep following her until we know"  
  
Joey answered back. The cardinal red-eyed girl walked on through the streets of Domino, until she got a small shop. She brought a pack of cigarettes & a bottle of beer, & walked on to...  
  
"Thi--This is the 'Dark Zone'!!"  
  
Tristan said to Yugi & Joey.  
  
"Wait. roses + cigarettes + beer+going through the dark side of Domino= She's got a "Meeting" here?!!"  
  
Yugi & Tristan covered Joey's mouth & hid behind the walls, just as Kana looked behind her. Figuring it was nothing, she walked on with a couple of men offering some money for her so-called business, but she turned them all down coldly.  
  
"She's not taking any of them... She's probably just going through to get to another place..."  
  
"Yeah right Yug, what kind of girl would walk through this part of town just to get to where she goes with a bunch of roses, cigarettes & beer? Besides, maybe it's just because she already has an "Appointment" with someone else."  
  
Joey replied Yugi. They kept following her, hiding behind each wall every time she turns her back. Yugi & Tristan sweat dropped with Joey's illusive moves [Joey could get a well pay job as a spy...] both of them thought. They kept following her until she made it to her destination.  
  
The graveyard.  
  
Kana went through the gates of the Hatogaya Domino Graveyard, while Joey shivered just at the sight of the place. Being a hardhead, he continued on his 'mission' & followed on the girl. Tristan & Yugi sighed, following him behind.  
  
Kana made her way to the tombstone on the edge of the hill, where there lays the grave that faces the most beautiful scene of Domino, there you can see the city, where it was especially pretty at night. Unfortunately, it's a graveyard, so not much people likes watching the scenery here.  
  
"Sashiburidanna... ne? It's getting pretty cold too..."  
  
Kana spoke to the tombstone. She lay down the flowers on the grave, & took out the cigarette she just brought.  
  
"Once a year on this day, right? Here, smoke all you can, in replacement of the incense burner this is better, don't you think?"  
  
With that, she took out a piece of cigarette, lit it up & smoked it once. Afterwards she placed the inhale part of the cigarette on the bowl of soil that's supposed to be where the incense burner is placed. She then took a piece for herself & smoked, & at the same time took out the beer, opened it & poured 3/4 of it on the tombstone.  
  
"And this is for replacement of the water I should've poured on instead. And it's your favorite type too, just to warm up. Like I said, it's getting cold, don't you think?"  
  
She said, smiling sadly yet mockingly. She took the cigarette from her mouth, & drank some the remaining beer. She inhaled the cigarette again, & smoked out the smoke of her cigarette while staring at the tombstone, not looking at the scenery behind it.  
  
"Kaze ni natte mori wo kakete  
Ame ni natte kawa wo kudari  
Kaze ga kawaru  
Mata ashita..."  
  
She sang, in a lullaby-like tune.  
  
"That's what you sang me before... It still helps me every time I sing it"  
  
She said, smiling mockingly at the tombstone again. She then finally got up & left, & gave the rest of the cigarettes & the beer to the old man who takes care of the graveyard, where he took it happily.  
  
"I guess that explains the whole thing, happy now Joey?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so Yug..."  
  
After watching what she did, Yugi & Joey was about to leave when...  
  
"Umm... Guys? Come here & please tell me you're not reading what I'm reading on the tombstone of the grave Harukaze just visited..."  
  
Yugi & Joey went up to the tombstone where Kana just visited, while looking at a very scared & disturbed Tristan. As they looked at the tombstone, they also froze & looked as disturbed as Tristan, for the writing on the tombstone, neatly & beautifuly carved on it was....  
  
Harukaze Kanna  
1978 - 2000  
  
"Guys...."  
  
(....................)  
  
(.............)  
  
(......)  
  
(...)  
  
"She's..."  
  
And all together, they said out loud.  
  
"She's dead....."  
  
******Randomness************************  
  
DDA: Phew....That was a hell of a long chapter...  
  
Chibi Noa: Mou, so Kana is actually dead?  
  
DDA: I'm. Not. Telling. ^_^  
  
Chibi Noa: -_-  
  
****Randomness end*****  
  
VOCABULARY  
  
Iie, damme: No, don't  
  
Gommenasai: Sorry  
  
Shikarishite: Be steady/Hang on  
  
Kuso: Damn  
  
Doshite watashi?: Why me?  
  
Oneesama: Sister  
  
...San: Ms, Mr, Mrs  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Sashiburidanna...Ne?: It's been a long time...Huh?  
  
Akiramenai: Don't give up  
  
Hatogaya Domino Graveyard: The hatogaya means dove  
  
The long words ^Above^:  
  
Be the wind, run in the forest  
be the rain, follow the river's flow  
The winds will change  
& see you the next day  
  
Aren't I poetic? ^_^ It's a weird lullaby that I made up... Making it up in Japanese is easy, but when it's translated in English it didn't make sense so it took me a while to get the English grammar right. 


	3. Mokuba

****Intermezzo*******  
  
Chibi Noa/Chibi Marik: Jan. Ken. PON!!  
  
Chibi Noa: *Paper hand*  
  
Chibi Marik: *Rock hand*  
  
Chibi Noa: Yatta!!!  
  
Chibi Marik: T___T  
  
Chibi Noa/Chibi Varon: Jan. Ken. PON!!  
  
Chibi Noa: *Rock hand*  
  
Chibi Varon: *Paper hand*  
  
Chibi Varon: Varon tsuma-- I mean, Yatta ne gokkaku!! ^_____^  
  
DDA: Omedetou gozaimasu....  
  
Chibi Varon: Now I get to say whatever I want, right?! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
DDA: Hai...  
  
Chibi Varon: Honto?  
  
DDA: Yeah, make it quick.  
  
Chibi Varon: I can't believe this!! ^___^ Is it really true, that I get to say whatever I want, WITHOUT it being script in this intermission?! ^__^  
  
Chibi Noa: Ano... Varon, hayaku yo....  
  
DDA: .....-_-  
  
Chibi Varon: Yay!! I won!! ^____^  
  
Chibi Marik: SAY IT ALREADY!!! -_-++  
  
Chibi Varon: Oh, right. Anyway, what i want to say is--  
  
DDA: Time's up. Story hajime!!  
  
****Intermezzo end******  
  
"Uso"  
  
Te`a said flatly, half-eyed from boredom of the ranting about Kanna's ghost that wanders in the school, who else but by Joey, who has been ranting about ever since school started & ended. Yugi & his friends are now walking out of the school, Tristan & Yugi still dazed out in space after their little discovery.  
  
"Yeah, Te`a's right. How can a ghost have a pair of feet? Go to school? Eat lunch? Sleep? Kill Joey when he gripped her--"  
  
"WE SAW WHAT WE SAW!!!"  
  
Joey interrupted Duke, face red from both anger & embarrassment, with a vein blinking on & off his head. All eyes stared at Joey from his sudden outburst, & noticing the attention he's getting, Joey blushed harder. After they walked on down the streets, they saw a group of muggers surrounding someone... None of them could see who it was, but, being the...um..."Sizely chalanged", Yugi managed to see who it was from between their legs.  
  
"Mokuba?!!"  
  
He shouted.  
  
..................  
  
.........  
  
...  
  
"Hanase yo, baka!!!"  
  
"Nani??!! Kid, you're gonna pay for that!!"  
  
One of the guys then threw a fist at the cornered Mokuba, but he dodged & the guy hit the wide window behind Mokuba instead, shattering the glass & destroying a part of the pane, which the window actually belonged to a cafe.  
  
Le Brise  
  
Mokuba saw this as an opportunity & took off, when another one of the guys grabbed his shirt & lifted him off the ground. Mokuba struggled, but to no avail as the tall & skinniest, but the strongest of them snickered & demanded for his money. [How am I gonna get out now?!] He screamed out in his head.  
  
"DAMMIT YOU GODDAMN SON OF A SL** PIG MOTHERF***ER CRACK-HEAD BOB A**HOLES BORN FROM SATAN'S B****!!! WHADDYA THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY CAFE???!!!!"  
  
O__O  
  
O_o  
  
o_O  
  
O.O  
  
"Is that..."  
  
"KANA??!!"  
  
Yugi & the others finished Téa's words off. The group of gangsters slowly turned their head around, shivering a bit from a strange frightening aura that seems threatening to find....  
  
A very pissed off Kana.  
  
...................  
  
..........  
  
...  
  
Okay, an EXTREMELY pissed off Kana.  
  
"WHAT. THE. HELL. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU'RE. DOING?"  
  
She said, clearing each word by word, gripping her hands together flexing its muscles. A vein has appeared on her cheeks, as she grinds her teeth biting the cigarette in her mouth... Yes, she looked very frightening indeed...  
  
"O_o Joey, I think you're right... She is a devil..."  
  
"I said she's ghost!! Not a devil!! -_-+"  
  
Joey corrected Bakura. Kana walked up to the men, stressing each step she took, & when she *finally* came face to face with their leader, the one holding up Mokuba, she took the raven haired boy away from his hands, & held him up instead.  
  
"Naniyo shiteruno?! Picking on a kid isn't very manly, especially at your age, don't you think young man?!"  
  
"Yo--Young man?! I'm 19 years old!!"  
  
"Well guess what, I'm 26!! Now leave this place right now!!"  
  
She shouted back at the man.  
  
"SHE'S HOW OLD?!"  
  
Duke asked out loud. [Well... She DID die in 2000... Not to mention she was born in 1978.... Ha... So ghosts doesn't age when they die... that explains a lot] Yugi & Tristan thought to themselves. As for Joey...? He's not too keen on mathematics (^^;;) Anyway, as Kana & the leader of the gangsters scream at each other, Mokuba, totally forgotten, hung by his back shirt by Kana's grip, blinked.  
  
"Cih, looks like you need some nice, purple shade of eyeshadow on that beautiful eyelid of yours, annyaro..."  
  
"Please, I doubt your tipe even knows how to use it"  
  
With that, the group of gangsters lunged at her, but she jumped out of the way making them pile unto one another. She then threw Mokuba towards Joey, where he hesitantly but easily caught him.  
  
"Take care of the kid for the moment, I have something else to take care of"  
  
Joey merely nodded. Kana took a long piece of the broken pane from the window that was shattered, & prepared a hasso-no-kamae stance with the piece of wood, making it her sword.  
  
"Ooo.... Is our little samurai going to fight us with her stick?"  
  
They all laughed, that was... Until Kana made a tsuki on one of them, rendering him unconcious immediately. She then went for a basic chudan-no- kamae, but this time she only used one hand. They then glared at her, & lunged at her (Again) as the men were high above her head, she jumped towards them in mid-air, her "Sword" trailing behind past her waist, gripped tight by her hands & hit-slashed all of them.... & landing gently on the ground, one hand on waist, the other holding the piece of wood.  
  
THUD!  
  
The men who lunged at her fell, some head-first, some butt-first.  
  
"Now,"  
  
Kana finally said, after the fight. She walked towards their leader, & stomped her foot on his head that was on the ground.  
  
"Ugh...."  
  
"Now, get your ass to work & clean this mess up. After that, get out of here & make sure I never see your damn face again"  
  
He nodded obidiently under her foot, & he then took the broom she dropped to him, his allies helping out. [Damn crap-a** bunch of bit**es...] she thought to herself. The crowd, who was watching the whole thing clapped, but that soon faded away as they went to go about their business.  
  
"Can a ghost... Do that?"  
  
Téa asked, still dazed at the whole thing. Joey, Yugi & Tristan stared silently, while Mokuba ran up to Kana, who is now going back to close her store. Seeing that she didn't need any help, Yuugi & the others left, figuring they'd be asking her a LOT the next time they see her at school. As for the men, they finished, & ran away immediately, dropping the brooms & sweeps. Mokuba trailed behind her, into the cafe.  
  
"Anoo... Obasan..."  
  
"Don't call me that. I'm still 16, kid"  
  
"O_O But you said you were 26..."  
  
"Do I look THAT old? besides, I was only lying"  
  
"Sou ka... Then I should call you Nee-san"  
  
"Ja... What do you want? If you don't hurry home those guys will come out again, & your parents are probably worried about you"  
  
She said, handing him over a cup of hot choco from the counter. Mokuba looked down with a bit of an upset face, looking down at his drink. Noticing this, she placed her hands on his head, Mokuba smiled at her.  
  
"Anoo... Nee-san, I don't know if I've seen you before... demo, do you know my nii-sama?"  
  
"Nii-sama?"  
  
"Ha...Hai... Seto nii-sama, from Domino High"  
  
"I go to that school too... Demo, I don't think I know him"  
  
"Sou ka..."  
  
Mokuba drank his hot choco, while looking at his surroundings while Kana cleaned up the place. The cafe had an autumn-brown wallpaper, with light, faint pictures of leaves, the same colour as the wallpaper itself except that it was lighter, & unless you look at it closely, you can't really see them. The floor had a light ocean-blue colour, tiled & the ceilings were just plain white.  
  
Near the entrance, was a counter & at the same time a bar, with high chairs alined throughout the long counter table. Behind the counter Mokuba saw many utensils, mostly for making drinks: coffee, beer, hot chocolate, juice, even high-class wine, & also a couple of mugs & a few cakes & pastries that was shown through a glass case, where the customers would choose through there.  
  
He then looked at the tables.  
  
All of them were made from vinyl wood, round with patterned edges, & the chairs (Now are up the tables) were thin, with cream-white cushions.  
  
"Umm, nee-san...Where did you come from?"  
  
"Fukuoka..."  
  
She put up the last chair on the table, & turned to Mokuba.  
  
"Well, I'll take you home, those thugs might come back & it's getting late. I'm pretty sure your brother is worried about you "  
  
"Okay, nee-san"  
  
With that, Mokuba followed Kana to the exit at the back of the cafe, & saw a black & platinum red motorcycle. Kana threw him an extra helmet, & motioned him to get on as she takes the driving seat.  
  
"Hang on tight, got that?"  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
He replied cheerfully, an arm raised in the air.  
  
23 MINUTES LATER...  
  
"After turning left, go straight until you come across a barred gate with a security post"  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
Kana replied the boy behind her. She took his directions & finally made it to his home, a mansion home that is...  
  
"Nee-chan, umm.... Do you mind going inside the gates? The house is a little far from the gates if it's by walking"  
  
"No problem"  
  
She replied him again. [Damn, this is a hell of a mansion... His brother is probably a heir to the company] Kana thought to herself. She met up with the security, who hesitantly let her in until Mokuba ordered him to let her pass. She then parked her motor in front of a huge oak door to the mansion & Mokuba got off, giving back the helmet she lent him.  
  
"Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Iie, daijob--"  
  
"Okay!! I'll tell the maids to prepare dinner!! ^______^"  
  
"Demo--"  
  
"Daijobu dayo!! Maybe then you can meet my big brother!!^_________^"  
  
"Shikash--"  
  
"It's decided!! Just give your key to my driver, he'll park the motorcycle for you ^_____________^"  
  
-_-;; [Kids these days...] she thought to herself as she looks at Mokuba entering his house (That his butlers opened for him, I might add) Mokuba also instructed his maids to prepare the dinner table, (And told his butler to tell the chef to cook something) & tugged Kana's arm leading her upstairs.  
  
"Umm... This really isn't necessary kid..."  
  
"Watashi no namae Mokuba!! Not 'kid'!!"  
  
Mokuba retorted, still dragging Kana by the arms. As the two walked (& got dragged) down the halls of the second floor, Mokuba stopped at the sight of his big brother & ran up to him.  
  
"Mokuba!! Where have you been?!"  
  
"Gommenasai, nii-sama!! A bunch of thugs cornered me and--"  
  
"A BUNCH OF THUGS WHAT?!"  
  
"Listen!! I'm okay, thanks to nee-san!!"  
  
"Nee-san?"  
  
"Kocchi"  
  
Mokuba told his brother, pointing to Kana, who is rubbing her arm.  
  
"Haruakikaze!!"  
  
Seto shouted out in surprise.  
  
"It's Harukaze, not haruakikaze"  
  
"Whatever woman"  
  
Seto replied the purple-blue haired onna coldly, after coming back from his surprised state. The two stared at each other coldly, as if chalanging each one. Mokuba blinked & sweatdropped, when one of the maids came in & told him the food was ready.  
  
"^_^;; Saa... Itekimasho, nii-san, I asked nee-san to have dinner with us, daijobu ne?"  
  
[Actually, you MADE me -_-] Kana retorted him in her thoughts. Seto gave a nod of approval, & (Again) Mokuba dragged her to the 3rd dinner room (Let's just say he has a lot of dinner rooms ^_^ hell, let's just say he has a LOT of rooms) As Seto watches Mokuba & Kana leave, he thought to himself:  
  
[This is just a coincidence...]  
  
"Nii-sama hayaku!!"  
  
"Coming"  
  
He assured his little brother, catching up to him.  
  
AT THE DINNER ROOM... TABLE... WHATEVER  
  
"Itadakimas!"  
  
"............."  
  
"............."  
  
(Silence)  
  
"............"  
  
"............"  
  
(Silence)  
  
"...."  
  
"Umm..."  
  
".............."  
  
"Nee-san, I didn't quite get your name... What is it?"  
  
"Kanna. Harukaze Kanna"  
  
"Then I'll call you Kanna oneesama! ^_^"  
  
Mokuba stated happily. Most of the conversations on the table were brought up by Mokuba, & although Kanna's answers are mostly short & stated, they did have manners & polite-ness in them. A certain CEO just sat & ate, while looking at Kanna every now & then, observing her...  
  
[I've seen her before, but where?!]  
  
"...sama..."  
  
"................"  
  
"Nii-sama...."  
  
"....................."  
  
"YO KAIBA!!"  
  
Kanna said loud enough to snap Seto back, after his brother's attempts to try it.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nii-san, you barely touched your food..."  
  
"Inno-yo, I've already eaten anyway"  
  
"Souka... Ne, Kanna nee-san!! How would you like to sleep over? Tomorrow's Saturday!!"  
  
"Aaa... Iie, I have to go anyway... Thanks for the dinner, ja ne"  
  
Just as Kanna reached the door, a flash of thunder bolted out. And outside...  
  
"It's raining ^_^"  
  
Mokuba said, making Kanna sigh [I'm becoming out of character... How do kids do this?] she thought to herself. Seto, seeing the whole thing, also got confused with the sudden accident (AUTHORESS POWERS!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!)  
  
"...I guess I'm staying"  
  
"Waaaaaii!! Yata!! ^_^"  
  
With that, one of the maids led her to one of the extra rooms, leaving the Kaiba brothers alone.  
  
"Nii-sama"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Can you please marry Kanna nee-san?"  
  
"...........EEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!!"  
  
*******Intermezzo************************  
  
Chibi Varon: T_____T  
  
DDA: Ne Minna!! Gommen for the long update... Tankadagaikaku's been bugging... & those I haven't e-mailed back yet, please wait a while longer ^_^  
  
Chibi Varon: T______T  
  
DDA: Sorede, Von Stupor san arigatou gozaimasu ne!! It hepled a lot since my keyboard is also a kanji-type combined with English... Buttons... @_@  
  
Chibi Varon: T_____T  
  
DDA: Anyway, here's the vocabulary  
  
*********Intermezzo end**********  
  
VOCABULARY  
  
(Intermezzo) Janken: --- Jan. Ken PON! --- It's just basically japanese rock paper scissors game  
  
Yatta: Yay!!  
  
Yatta ne gokkaku: Finally succeeded  
  
Honto?: Really?  
  
Hayaku yo: Hurry  
  
Anoo...: Umm....  
  
Omedetou gozaimasu: Congratulations  
  
Hajime: Start  
  
Uso: lie, liar, it's a lie  
  
Nani: What  
  
Hanase yo baka: Let go, idiot  
  
Naniyo shiteruno: What are you doing  
  
Annyaro: Something that you call some else... Bastard, bitch, dammit etc... Same goes for temmee & kisama  
  
Chudan no kamae: This & other terms used during the fight is a basic kendo moves & stances, I'll be more detailed in another chapter.  
  
Obasan: Auntie, aunt, old woman, older woman, something you call for someone who is at an adult age & is older than you  
  
Souka: I see  
  
Nee-san: Shorter version of onee-sama. It can also be used to address a female that's a bit far off older than you, so usually it's used by kids  
  
Ja...: Then... (Note, it's different from the ja from ja ne, which means good bye)  
  
Demo: But  
  
Nii-sama: A shorter version of Oniichan or Oniisama, likewise as nee-san except the gender  
  
Fukuoka: An area in Nihon (Japan)  
  
Iie, daijob--: She was about to say, Iie, daijobu: No, it's okay  
  
Shikashi: But, a bit of a more formal version of demo  
  
Watashi no namae: Name of mine, or my name is  
  
Gommenasai: Sorry  
  
Kocchi: This person, over there (When referring to a person), this side, thereafter  
  
Haruaki (From haruakikaze): Spring & autumn, or months & years. Simple mistake, that's all  
  
Onna: Girl  
  
Saa, ittekimasho: Now, let's go  
  
Itadakimas: Short version of Itadakimasu, which means bon appetite  
  
Inno-yo: It's alright, I'll be fine, don't worry about it  
  
Waaaai! Yatta!!: Wheeeee!! Yay!! 


End file.
